bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Serge Falce selvatica
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30847 |no = 1460 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Provò a vendicarsi del clan dei demoni-drago insieme alla figlia di Viktor, ma alcune leggende raccontano che fosse alquanto riluttante nel colpire il figlio del capo del clan dei demoni-drago. Una teoria sostiene che questo conflitto indebolì la sua lama, conducendolo persino alla sconfitta per mano dell’Evocatore Anziano a Grand Gaia. Se il suo passato a Ishgria lo avesse cambiato ancor più profondamente, rendendolo spietato sotto ogni punto di vista, l’esito della battaglia sarebbe stato di certo molto diverso. |summon = Ishgria è... un inferno. Ma è proprio questo che rende la sua gente più forte. Io ora sono più forte. E tu? |fusion = Chi vuoi che uccida? Dato che mi stai dando potere, vorrai di sicuro qualcosa in cambio, giusto? |evolution = Ho dato abbastanza sfogo alle mie emozioni... Se non l’avessi fatto, non sarebbe mai stato possibile sopravvivere a Ishgria! |hp_base = 6180 |atk_base = 2612 |def_base = 2075 |rec_base = 2199 |hp_lord = 8034 |atk_lord = 3236 |def_lord = 2594 |rec_lord = 2736 |hp_anima = 9151 |rec_anima = 2438 |atk_breaker = 3534 |def_breaker = 2296 |def_guardian = 2892 |atk_guardian = 2936 |hp_oracle = 7884 |rec_oracle = 3183 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Annientamento divino |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +40% PS massimi; notevole aumento dei danni critici; enorme aumento del rilascio di CB e CC; considerevole aumento della barra BB quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = 150% Crit, 20% BC, HC & fills 7 BC after 30,000 damage |bb = Stark Demise |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico; enorme aumento propria barra BB e frequenza colpi critici per 3 turni; notevole aumento efficacia CB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF di creature di terra per 3 turni |bbnote = 50% BC efficacy, 100% Atk, Def for Earth types, 60% Crit & fills own BB gauge by 50 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 14 |ccbbt = 14 |bbmultiplier = 660 |sbb = Conclusione mortale |sbbdescription = Devastante combo di 18 attacchi di terra su un nemico (l'uso consecutivo aumenta i danni); riempie al max la propria barra BB; considerevole aum. propri ATT e DIF per 3 turni; enorme aum. propria frequenza colpi critici; aum. danno critico per 3 turni |sbbnote = 500% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 100% self Atk, Def, 60% self crit rate & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |ubb = Gioco di annientamento |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT e dei danni critici per 3 turni; probabile potente Scintilla critica per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 300% Crit, 50% chance Sparks deal 150% extra damage & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Fendente spietato |esitem = |esdescription = Considerevole aumento danno critico; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = 100% boost |bb1 =* * * a sè * * * |bb10 =* * * a sè * * * |sbb1 =* * * * a sè * |sbb10 =* * * * a sè * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 30846 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da 100% a 120% |omniskill3_cat = Colpo Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aumento del danno da colpo critico |omniskill3_2_note = +40% boost. 70% boost total |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aggiunge gli elementi fuoco, acqua, tuono e terra all'attacco |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di terra a BB/SBB* |omniskill4_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di terra di BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 120% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della frequenza dei colpi critici per 3 turni al SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 60% Crit |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = *''Khopesh'' is an Egyptian curved sickle-sword adopted from the Canaanites. They are favored as the weapon of choice of the Pharaoh and its protectors in Ancient Egypt. * * Aggiunge l'effetto ad SBB |addcat = Le origini di Karl |addcatname = Serge Omni |Spset = Set unico (Raid - FG)= *20 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da 100% a 120% *10 Sp - Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aggiunge gli elementi fuoco, acqua, tuono e terra all'attacco *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole ATT e DIF delle creature di terra a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di terra di BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da 100% a 120% *10 Sp - Leggero aumento del danno da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aumento del danno da colpo critico *10 Sp - Aggiunge gli elementi fuoco, acqua, tuono e terra all'attacco *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole ATT e DIF delle creature di terra a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB al SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}